


Pam beesly is super, but maybe she's not exactly a hero

by iamawriter



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: #pam has superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamawriter/pseuds/iamawriter
Summary: About 24 years ago, a baby was born with superpowers.Her name was Pam beesly.OrPam has had a confusing weird life, and she has a secret.The only person who knows is Dwight.Can she trust him?
Relationships: Pam Beesly & Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert, Roy Anderson/Pam Beesly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Pam beesly is super, but maybe she's not exactly a hero

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a bunch of superpowers + the office fanfic and I wanted to try my own.

About 24 years ago, a baby was born.

Her name was Pam beesly.

Pam beesly wasn't like other kids her age. (Not in the emo, edgy way that girls say they're not like other girls.) She was * _literally_ * different from them. It didn't take Pam long to figure out something was seriously wrong with her.

Her parents found her floating on the ceiling when she was 4, happy as can be.

That was the last time she remembers using her powers happily as a child.

~

At the age of five was Pam's first interaction with the other kids.

_She was going up and down on the swing set, she had her eyes closed and was enjoying the wind in her hair, pretending she could fly, enjoying the sensation._

_"Hi!"_

_Pam opened her eyes to see a kid with glasses standing in front of her._

_"Hi." She said, returning the smile._

_"Whatcha doin?" He said._

_"Pretending I can fly in public."_

_The boy chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"My mother says I'm not allowed to fly."_

_The boy laughed and Pams cheeks turned red._

_"What?"_

_"People can not fly. That is false. The only person who can fly is Superman, and he isn't real."_

_"I guess I must be superman."_

_The boys eyes widened and he sat next to her._   
_"Are you pulling a prank on me?"_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"The kids who don't beat me up usually pull pranks on me. There's this one annoying kid in class who won't leave me alone."_

_"Maybe that's because your annoying."_

_"Your annoying! Your a woman! Woman are annoying. What's your name, annoying woman?"_

_"I dont like you, so I won't tell you. Also, you haven't told me your name..."_

_"The feeling is mutual, I don't like you either." The boy said, rude, although he seemed enamored with her, like she was an experiment. "So, what's it like being able to fly?"_

_"Its fine. I've only flown a few times."_

_"Can you fly now? Can you do anything other than fly?"_

_"Sometimes I-wait...why do you keep asking?"_

_"Because I don't believe you."_

_Pam stopped swinging. "Fine. I'll prove it." She got off the swing. "Hit me."_

_"What?"_

_"I can control my powers better when I'm in danger, so hit me."_

_"I'm not gonna hit a girl, that's disrespectful."_

_"Fine...um...kiss me."_

_"Ew no!"_

_"Well how else are you supposed to make me emotional?"_

_"Well...i could be mean to you."_

_"Okay, but only if I get to be mean back."_

_"I'm okay with that. My feelings generate at twice the speed of a normal boy."_

_Pam waited._

_"You....are ugly."_

_Nothing._

_"It didn't work." Pam said, sounding dissapointed._

_"Because you're a liar!"_

_"No, because your not mean enough."_

_The boy rolled his eyes and looked around. "I could push you onto the road."_

_"No way."_

_"You could kiss someone else."_

_Pam considered. "Yeah okay."_

_They were on a playground afterall. The other kids were playing in the distance._

_They walked over to the kids._   
  
_"You could kiss that girl." The boy said._

_"I'm not gay...I don't think."_

_"You could kiss him."_

_He pointed at a frumpy haired kid._

_Pam shrugged. "Yeah okay."_

_She walked over to him, as he played with mulch with some fat kid._

_"Hey." She said flatly._

_The frumpy haired boy looked at her funny and stood up. "Hello?"_

_Pam pulled him into an quick an innocent kiss, and there was a flash of light. Pam pulled away._

_Pam felt saw the colors change. She looked down and saw she was floating._

_She turned to the glasses boy, who was smirking._

_"Take that!"_

_The glasses boy gulped. "Woman....are so confusing."_

_For a moment, even as the other kids gaped at her, Pam felt happy._

_Glasses boy walked up to her. "What's your name?"_

_"Its Pam. What's your's?"_

_"Dwight."_

The perfect illusion was ruined when her mother walked up to her, dragging her away.

Everything that happened next was sort of a haze.

Pam faintly remembers bits and pieces of her mom and dad's arguing as they left the park.

_"Shes not ready, give her time. Eventually she'll be normal."_

_"I didn't sign up for this."_   
_"You don't have to stay."_

_"We can't let her talk to anyone else."_   
_"That's one thing we can agree on."_

When they got home, her mom came up to her room and knocked on the door.

Pam let her in, and they had an interesting conversation.

_"Why can't I talk to the other kids?"_

_"Honey, you just can't. Never get close to anyone."_

The words stuck with her, forming a permanent place in her heart.

_"Is daddy going to leave because I'm weird?"_

_"No honey."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

Her dad left about a year later.

Her mother always assumed her it was because they were having marriage problems, that it wasn't Pam's fault.

Pam couldn't help but feel as if that wasn't true.  
  


~

Needless to say, Pam was homeschooled for most of her younger years.

Untill high school.

_"Remember, Pammy..."_

_"Yes mom?.."_

_"Don't do anything...abnormal..."_

_*You mean don't be myself?" She said dryly."_

_"I **mean** don't do anything supernatural."_

_"You think I'm a freak."_

_"I never said that."_

_"So you think I'm normal?"_

_"I never said that either."_

~~

Pam didn't have the best time in high school.

She could only really control herself when she was painting, so she elected to stay far away from the other kids.  
  
Of course, that didn't make her the most popular.

She often got heckled.

One day, a guy tripped her, outside.

She fell on the floor.

As the guys continued to mock, she felt it, the wind rushing around her.

The could feel the rain coming.

She could feel the fire coming.

_"Guys! Cool it!"_

Someone walked up to them and made them leave her alone.

The guy walked up to her and held out his hand to her. _"Are you okay?"_

He was handsome.

Pam blinked in confusion and took his hand, blush creeping up her neck as he pulled her up.

 _"Hi."_ He said, smiling, earnest.

Pam let herself smile back. _"Hey."_

Unfortunately, her powers betrayed her, and flowers sprouted up next to her.

The guy's eyes widened.

Pam's cheeks turned even redder from embarrassment and the wind started swirling around them.

Pam started to run away, but the guy grabbed her by the hand and made eye contact with her, staring into her soul.

_"Wait! It's okay."_

The wind decreased. _"Really? You don't think I'm weird?""_

The man smiled. _"I think you're weird cus your kind of a dork, not because of this. I think this is cool, it's sexy-sorry-that was weird of me to say."_

Pam giggled despite herself.

The guy stuck out his hand to her, flustered.

_"Names Roy."_

Pam smiled.

_"Nice to meet you roy."_

~~

Roy and Pam dated for about six to seven years after that.

(Pam doesn't remember the exact timeline, she doesn't like to think about it.)

Pam moved in with Roy when she was sixteen.

Her mother was mad at first, but ultimately accepting.

She had to do this.

She needed to feel normal.

At age nineteen, they were engaged.

Pam worked from home, while Roy worked at some warehouse.

Roy wasn't the best, but he certainly wasn't the worse. He never judged her for her powers, and he tried his best.

The only problem is, Roy has demons of his own.

He wasn't ready to take on Pam's as well.

Maybe it was Pam's fault things didn't work out.

* _"Never let yourself get close to anyone."_ * Pam's mother's words echoed in her mind.

Perhaps if she had let Roy in fully, he would have understood her better, and it wouldn't have ended.

Of course, Pam knew it wasn't just her fault, she wasn't stupid. Roy got angry sometimes, really angry, and he never directed it at her, but it scared her when he did.

Pam and Roy decided to move out and not get married at the age of 20.

_"At least let me do something for you to make up for everything I've done."_

_"Roy...please, you've done enough..."_

_"Oh! I got it! I can get you a job!"_

_"Wow. I am not working at the warehouse with you Roy."_

_"Not the warehouse itself, above the warehouse, you could work with the upstairs people."_

_"Roy...."_

_"Please?"_

He said it so earnestly, she sighed.

_"I'll think about it."_

Roy smiled, pained.

_"You know where to find me."_

Eventually getting her that receptionist job at Dunder Mifflin was probably both the best and worst thing Roy ever did for her.

~~

When Pam moved into an apartment, it was nice.

She loved it, and she hated it.

She loved it because she was finally alone, with no one to tell her what to do, and she hated it because she was * _finally alone_ * with no one to tell her * _what to do_ *.

After a few weeks of living alone, and working at home, Pam went crazy.

Pam sighed and called Roy.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Roy. I'm in."_

_"Awesome! Fair warning, the boss is a weirdo..."_

Pam laughed.

_"I can handle weirdos. I am one."_

~~

_Pam sat across from Michael Scott. There was an uncomfortable silence."_

_"Um..."_

_"Convince me."_

_"What?"_

_"Convince me why we should hire you."_

_"...I need a job, and I...am good at stuff."_

_"You seem strange Pamela, like you have dark secrets."_

_Pam blinked at that._

_"Um..."_

_"You got nice boobs though. I mean really, they're great."_

_"Wha-"_

_"Oh Pam. Pam and her pammies."_

_"I dont-"_

_"You know what, you've convinced me. Your hired."_

_Pam felt like she was one of those error 404 message pop ups._

_"Um... thank you."_

_"Don't mention it. If you ever need anything, my door is open."_

_"Um...okay."_

_Michael smiled, and it looked weirdly earnest._

_"What?" Pam said._

_"Nothing. You just look like your really going to master your *elements* here."_

_Pam blinked. Did he know? Was that a threat? A promise? An offer?_

_Michael's phone bleeped and he answered it._

_"Wow! Okay you gotta leave. I have to watch this cat video."_

_".....okay."_

It turns out, Pam could handle it.

Although, she wished she couldn't.

The next few days were dull, and boring.

Angela Martin was the first person who talked to her.

_"I see your wearing open toed shoes. They're lovely."_

_"Oh. Thank you."_

_"I bet Satan will think so too."_

_"Wha-"_

_"The lord looks down on whores, watch yourself."_

_"I...wow."_

Pam made her Angela's drink tip over with her mind, covering Angela with water.

Pam smiled to herself.

Pam doesn't use her powers often, but she figures she's allowed an exception every once in a while.

Pam met other odd characters. There was a profoundly confusing man named Andy Bernard. He was absolutely annoying, and he had a picture on his desk of him, a red haired girl, and a kid.

Pam wondered how that happened.

It seemed like another cruel joke the world had pulled on her, that Andy gets to be married and have a kid, and Pam didn't.

Pam met this woman named Phyllis, who would seem nice, and then out of nowhere say something profoundly disturbing.

Across from her sat a man called Stanley.

Stanley seemed to act the way Pam felt.

She admired it.

There was Kevin, who seemed to be of the opinion he was a genius, an expert on "subtle socialable cubes".

Pam liked him quite a bit (except for his objectifying comments.)

There was Oscar, a smug man. His catchphrase might as well be "um actually" considering how many times he says it a day.

There were Ryan and Kelly, who reminded Pam of the bad soap operas she used to watch as a girl to distract herself.

There was Toby, who had a nice calming presence, even if he seemed embarrassed to talk to her for some reason.

Of course, none of them were as memorable as Michael Scott.

Michael Scott was the weirdest person she had ever met.

She couldn't tell if he was an idiot pretending to be smart, or a smart person pretending to be an idiot.

She couldn't tell if he was good, or bad.

He certainly acted like an asshole, but there were layers to it. There were deeply complicated messed up layers to him that punched her in the heart with how familiar they felt.

She empathized, and it made her want to throw up that she empathized with someone so...how could you even describe him?

Of course, nothing else shook her up more than the employee she met next.

 _"Hey Michael?"_ Phyllis said, interrupting one of Michael's rants. * _"Isn't Dwight coming back from vacation today?"_ *

Michael and the rest of the office collectively groaned.

 _"Who's Dwight?"_ Pam said.

For some reason, the name sounded familiar.

Everyone turned to look at her.

Michael sighed. _"Oh Pam, sweet Pam, he's the worst person you'll ever meet."_

 _"Yeah."_ Meredith said. " _Enjoy these last few moments before you meet Dwight K schrute."_

 _"I think we should all get back to work."_ Angela said hurriedly for some reason.

It made Pam suspicious that something was going on between them, but she didn't care to look into it.

 _"Oh god, can we just like, say we're not home?"_ Kelly said.

Michael sighed. _"No...Dwight will it figure out. He's smart."_ Michael gagged. _"I can't believe I just said that."_

Pam chuckled to herself.

She wondered how bad this person had to be if _Michael himself_ found him weird and annoying.

~~

Pam sat at her desk, reading through her paperwork when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh Scranton, how I missed you."

Pam didn't bother looking up, she didn't particularly care to meet another annoying person.

Michael walked out of his office.

"Oh dwight....were so happy to see you."

Dwight couldn't detect the sarcasm in Michael's voice. "Likewise."He looked around with pride. "Oh, it is good to be back. Everything looks the same, except, who's that?"

"We hired a new receptionist."

"Why?"

"We just have."

Dwight scoffed. "Ugh. I hate meeting new people."

"You don't have to say hi to her, idiot." Michael said.

Dwight scoffed again. "Obviously I'm going to introduce myself to the new help. I won't remember their name, but they will know mine. It establishes dominance."

Michael rolled his eyes.

Dwight walked up to Pam's desk, and Pam refused to look up.

"Um ....hello?"

"Pleasee say hi to him so we can be done with this." Michael scolded.

Pam sighed and looked up. "Hello Dwi-"

Dwight was looking at her as if she was a ghost, his face had gone pale.

"Um.." She chuckled awkwardly "You okay?"

"It's you." He said quietly, and grave, almost a whisper.

"I don't...I'm sorry, have we met?"

"...Yes, but don't worry, you haven't offended me. After all _'my feelings generate at twice the speed of a normal boy'._ "

Sometimes about what he said struck at something burried inside her subconscious.

Her eyes widened with realization.

"Oh my god.."

He smiled, thin lipped.

"Hello Pam."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :)
> 
> Also, her powers are supposed to be ambiguous at this point in this story.
> 
> Also, I love the friendship between Dwight and Pam.


End file.
